The image of an X-ray film can be enhanced by the use of intensifier screens lying intimately against opposite faces of the film. This could be accomplished by the use of metal plates at opposite faces of the film-screen sandwich, except that a metal plate in front of the film will block X-rays. It would be desirable to provide a simple and low cost device which could hold the film and screens tightly together in a unit during exposure and yet be opened to enable the dispensing of one film sheet at a time into a space between the screens and the subsequent release of the film sheet therefrom after exposure.